Roses are Red
by kahaniarose125
Summary: Amy found out that Sonic was cheating on her with the whore/bitch of Station Square. So she runs to Knuckles only to Find out that they love each other. What will happen in their love life with Sonic trying to take her back?
1. Finding out about sonic the douschebag

Roses are Red

A Knuxamy Love Story

I Don't own Sonic, he belongs to SEGA© and all that crap! Anyway here we go.

Chapter 1: Finding Out about Sonic the Douschebag Hedgehog

One day in Station Square, a beautiful pink hedgehog with back-length,curly, hair was walking to her "boyfriend's" house. She was very pissed off with him.(but wouldn't you be if you found out he was screwing the whore of Station Square?) They had a date last night, and he ditched her to do something else. Then her friend Rouge told her that she saw him with the girl. So said mad female hedgehog is going to confront him now!

Amy: *Pounds on the door with her fist* SONIC T. HEDGEHOG!

Sonic: *Opens door* Hey babe-

Amy: DON'T "HEY BABE" ME!

Sonic: What's wrong? You look mad.

Amy: THAT'S BECAUSE I AM MAD!

Sonic: Why you mad?

Amy: I'M MAD BECAUSE I FOUND OUT THAT MY EX-BOYFRIEND IS SCREWING THE WHORE OF STATION SQUARE WHEN HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE ON A DATE WITH HIS EVER SO CARING GIRLFRIEND! THEN HAS THE NERVE TO LIE ABOUT IT!

Sonic: Wait! Did Tails tell you?

Amy: No! Rouge did!

Sonic: Look Ames, I'm sor-

Amy: Don't apologize! You have a choice, me or Sally!

Sonic: Sorry Amy, but I chose Sal.

Amy: Ok then. DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! WE ARE THROUGH SONIC MARUICE HEDGEHOG!*runs off crying*

Sonic: What did I do?

Sally: *from upstairs* Sonic what was that?

Sonic: Nothing Sal!

With Amy

Amy was running to the one person she could talk to,the person she knew before she was running, it started to she got there, she knocked on the door.

Amy: *knocks on door in a specific rhythm* Please be home.

Knuckles: Hey Ames-What happened?!

Amy: Oh hey I please come in?

Knuckles: Sure and sit down while I get you a towel and a blanket.

Amy: Ok. *sits down*

When Knuckles came back, he started asking Amy about what happened

Knuckles: Ames, what happened?

Amy: *tears up* Oh that.

Knuckles: Did Sonic do something?

Amy: *breaks down and cries* He choose that whore Sally Acorn over me!

Knuckles: He WHAT?!

Amy: At my birthday party, he lied when he said he loved me! He hates me!

Knuckles: That doushce! Amy, look at me.

Amy: *tries to stop crying, but looks at him* Yes?

Knuckles: Sonic was pulling a prank on you on your birthday, but there is someone that truly loves you with all their heart they would die for you.

Amy:*sniffs* Who?

Knuckles: *lightly kisses her*

Amy: *in shock*

Knuckles: *pulls away* Amelia Rose, that person is me.

Amy*starts crying (happy tears)* Oh Knuckles, I love you too. *kisses him*

Knuckles: So, Amy Rose, will you be my girlfriend?

Amy: Oh Knuckles, I would be honored too!

So at that exact moment, the two shared a long,passionate kiss to seal their love for eachother.

Amy: Uh Knuxie?

Knuckles: Yes cutie?

Amy: Can I move in with you? If it's alright I mean.

Knuckles: Amy, of course you can.

Amy: *fell asleep*

Knuckles: Goodnight, beautiful. *falls asleep*

The two lovers did not know what was in store for them the next day. (and they really don't care!)

That's the end of the first chapter! There's a picture of the kiss at the bottom. Byers!


	2. New Boyfriend vs Old Boyfriend

Roses are Red

A Knuxamy Love Story

I am not putting a disclaimer! On with the story!

Chapter 2: New boyfriend vs. Old Bestfriend

The next morning, Knuckles woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

Knuckles: Mmh, what is that delicious smell

Amy: Good morning Knuxie.*kisses his nose*

Knuckles: I should've known that heavenly scent was coming from the world's most beautiful angel in all of Station Square.

Amy: Aww you say the nicest things!

After breakfast, the couple was walking to Amy's house to get her stuff since she's moving in with Knuckles. On their way to Amy's house they saw Espio, Charmy, and Vector sitting in the park fighting (as usual).

Knuckles: Hey guys.

Vector: Hey Knux, Ames!

Amy: Hi guys!

Espio: Well Amy, you look happier than you did yesterday.

Amy: I really am. Wait! How do you-

Espio: I was camouflaged with the bushes in front of Sonic's house.

Charmy: And Espio told us ALL about it!

Vector: Charmy, SHUT UP! *hits him*

Amy: Well, Sonic's my past! I'm with Knuxie now, and if Sonic wants me back, he's got another thing coming!

Knuckles: If I see him again, I'm gonna shove his gloves in his mouth and his shoes up his-

Sonic: Hey guys! What's up?

Amy: Hmph!

Knuckles: *wraps his arms protectively around Amy* What do you want?

Sonic: I just want you guys to meet my new girlfriend!

Knuckles: Sorry Sonic, but me and Ames have more important things to do than meet your playtoy. Isn't that right cutie?

Amy: Sure thing Knuxie.*kisses him*

Sally: I believe you two don't have a choice.

Amy: Knuxie, I wanna get going now.

Knuckles: Well, we will be seeing Charmy, Espio, and Vector at Amy's 17th birthday party tonight.

Sonic: But what about me, I thought I was invited.

Sally: We are invited!

Amy: No you two are not! It's MY birthday party. Let's go!*storms off*

Knuckles: Sonic, you are sooo lucky we are in public and there are witnesses!

Sonic: Chill it's not like Ames is your girlfriend.

Knuckles: As a matter of fact, she is my girlfriend!

After Amy and Knuckles moved some of Amy's stuff to his house, they were at club Rouge celebrating Amy's birthday.

Everyone: Happy birthday Amy!

Amy: Thanks guys and I have an announcement to make. You guys will no longer see me in the arms of that no-good, dirty, 2 timing faker!

Shadow: See?! Someone agrees with me!

Amy: Instead I will be in the arms of this handsome, strong, echidna beside me!

Sonic: Hey guys, Amy Happy-

Amy: I thought I told you not to come!

Tails: Sonic, come here.

Sonic: Ok.

Tails: Good.*Punches him* that's for cheating on Aunt Amy!*punches him again* and that's for going out with the woman that hated my guts!

Sonic: What are you talking about?

Knuckles: Sonic, Sally would literally abuse Tails worse than Amy chased you!

Sonic: No she didn't.

Amy: Sonic, every time she got mad, she would take it out on poor Tails, and being the selfish bastard you are, you believed her instead of him.

Sonic: Look I'm not here for that-

Tails: As always. You forgot what today was anyways. The day you first met me when I was 1 years old in Green Tree Hill.

Sonic: Yeah, anyways Amy *gets on one knee* Will you marry me?

Amy: What kind of obsessive girl do you think I am?

Sonic: The one that wanted to marry me and have my children when she was 12.

Knuckles: Leave my girlfriend alone!

Sonic: And what are you going to do?

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Sonic you don't know what you just got into!


	3. The Kidnapping, and the proposal

Roses are Red

Chapter 3: Old Boyfriend vs. New Boyfriend pt.2: The Choice

Sonic: So Knux, what ARE you gonna do about it?

Amy: Guys don't fight, it's my birthday. Please?

Knuckles really wanted to beat the daylights out of Sonic, but he didn't want to lose Amy.

Knuckles: Just leave Sonic. I care about Amy more than you did to not fight if she wishes me not to.

Sonic: I see, so Amy, make a choice. You can choose hot-head over here, or me, the fastest thing alive, the blue blur, the-

Shadow: Ultimate Faker!

Sonic: Shut up Shadow! So, who's it gonna be Amy?

Amy: I don't need to think twice about that! Knuxie! *runs to him*

Sonic: Amy, wha-

Amy: Sonic, I don't need the heartbreak I got from you twice. I found someone who truly loves me. I suggest that you do the same.

Sonic: Fine, but mark my words this is not over. *leaves*

Cream: What's wrong with him?

Knuckles: He just can't handle a taste of his own medicine.

Blaze: What do ya mean?

Amy: He said all you guys knew he was cheating on me.

Silver: No we did not know that he was cheating on you. He didn't tell us.

Amy: That liar.

After the celebrating, everyone went home and to bed. Sonic snuck in Amy and Knuckles house with a chloroformed rag in hand and rope in the other. He was walking in when Amy got up to get some water. At that point he put the rag to her mouth and the fumes took over her. When she woke up, she didn't know where she was.

Amy: Ugh, where am I?

Sonic: I'm afraid you're not in Kansas anymore.

Amy: Sonic, where are we, and where is Knuckles?

Sonic: Amy, I'm surprised you don't remember Solenna. This was the place where you said you wanted us to get married.

Amy: Why would you bring me here, and why are my hands tied together, and why are you wearing a tuxedo?

Sonic: Amy, you haven't seen you're attire yet haven't you?

So Amy looked at her clothes and found herself wearing a wedding dress. (The royal princess kind F.Y.I)

Amy: Sonic, I don't love you anymore! What makes you think I want to marry you?!

Sonic: Amy, talk all you want, but the only way to leave is with my last name, or a blood stained dress *walks out room*

Amy: Oh Knuckles, please save me.

_With Knuckles_

When Knuckles woke up, he saw an invitation on Amy's pillow. He opened it and it said

_You're invited to the wedding of_

_Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog._

Knuckles, knowing where they were, ran to save Amy from being Mrs. Hedgehog.

Knuckles: She's supposed to be Mrs. Amy Rose Echidna.

Meanwhile Amy was running back to Station Square. She managed to escape out the window. While she was running, she saw a blur of red and white running towards her and automatically knew it was her knight in red armor.

Amy: KNUXIE!

When Knuckles heard his nickname, he started to run faster to his beautiful princess. When they were closer to each other, she jumped into his arms.

Knuckles: Amy! Oh god I missed you!

Amy: Me too! Oh how I missed you!

Knuckles: Amy, I know it's early, but *gets down on one knee* will you, Amelia Cheynne Rose, marry me?

Amy: YES, YES AND A THOUSAND TIMES MORE YES! *kisses him long and hard*

Knuckles was the happiest man alive! The beautiful angel on top of him was soon to be his wife! The one to take his last name, the one to have his children. They made out in that field til the two lovebirds heard an irritated, angry voice coming towards them.

Sonic: AMY! WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU JUST CAN'T DITCH ME AT THE ALTER!

Amy: Oh no! Knuckles, he's gonna find me, take me back, and I'll never see you again! *starts crying*

Knuckles: No he won't cause if he does, I'll kill him!

Sonic: Oh really Knuckles, you would kill me?

Knuckles: No, but I'll hurt you so bad you'll be on life support.

Sonic: Then you'll be in jail for attempted murder.

Amy: Come on Knuckles, let's go.

Sonic: And where do you think you're going?

Amy: With my fiancé.

Sonic: Sweetie, Solenna is that way.

Amy: I know.

Sonic: You mean.

Knuckles: Yeah, I'M her fiancé.

A/N: What is Sonic gonna do about that?!


End file.
